El hotel Misterioso
by rey kon
Summary: Un viaje a un hotel-spa 5 estrellas, comienza de manera normal, mas extraños sucesos comienzan a suceder, fic relatado por Frankie Stein
1. Chapter 1

"El hotel misterioso"

Al fin vacaciones! cero rutina, ya no mas tarea, solo diversion y descanso! hola a todos! Soy Frankie y me toco a mi narrarles esta segunda historia que espero les guste

Mis amigas y yo habiamos organizado ya, una escapada a un spa de 5 estrellas que estaba en medio de las montañas, nuestros chicos podian bien estar cerca de nosotros acampando, ya que ellos aman la naturaleza, aceptémoslo chicas, a nosotras no nos gusta tanto, mis amigas y yo habíamos elegido relajarnos en ese sitio que consistia en un pequeño pero elegante hotel que estaba cerca de un tranquilo arroyo, en las fotos por internet, se veía super genial, Cleo habia reservado ya 4 suites, que habia distribuido de la siguiente manera, dos chicas en cada una, eran Lagoona y Ghoulia quien se nos habia unido al viaje, Clawdeen con Lala, Abbey conmigo , y Cleo solita ,en una suite exclusiva

-dime porque tu sola?-preguntaba Clawdeen por Skype cuando todas estabamos conectadas

-porque soy la que pagara la cuenta del hotel, mejor dicho, mi suegro la pagara

-en serio?-preguntaba Lala sorprendida

-aja, Poseidon me dijo que todo lo cargara a su cuenta, es mi regalo de fin de cursos, obviamente acepte y las inclui

-en ese caso, que no nos sirvan el desayuno continental si no, el bufete!-sugirio La lobita

-eso si es demostrar el hambre, esperen un momento

Deuce se habia conectado y obviamente nuestra amiga nos ignoraba

-hola amor!-le sonreia feliz

-hola bebe, te aviso que ire con Poseidon a una agencia de autos, va a reponerme la camioneta

-pediras otra lobo?

-pensaba en un auto ahora, que dices?-preguntaba su chico

-mmmm-

-no estas de acuerdo-sonrio el

-es que ya me acostumbre a tu camioneta , es genial para tener momentos privados-

-hey!-le interrumpimos todas que escuchabamos lo que ella decia, bastantes sonrojadas

-aah, que niñas tan santurronas!-nos regaño-pero lo que decidas esta bien

-pensaba en una Liberty -sugirio Deuce

-aprobada!-sonrio Cleo- son geniales para ir de compras, mama tiene una!

-ok,sera una Liberty, salimos mañana a las 5,paso por ti-

-claro amor!-sonreia Cleo-llamame mas tarde

-por supuesto, te amo, bye

-te amo mas, ten cuidado baby-

Habiamos quedado en irnos en dos autos, el de Thad,y el de Deuce, si no le compraban uno nuevo, iba a pedir la camioneta de su madre y asi viajariamos mas comodos, pero su papa era realmente esplendido con el y como habia ganado el torneo de el club,su regalo iba a ser, el auto que el deseara, asi que salio de su habitacion para esperar a su padre y se encontro con su mamá hablando por telefono en la sala,Deuce le hizo la indicacion que ya se iba cuando Maddie le pidio que la esperara

-ok,yo le aviso, si, estoy segura de eso,gracias Buena Sangre, hasta pronto

La directora estaba hablando con su madre, maaaala idea

-ahora que hice?-pregunto Deuce extrañado

-no hiciste nada-le contesto su mama-tienes la conciencia tan llena de culpas que piensas que solo voy a regañarte si tu directora llama

-no creo que hable para felicitarme

-y porque no? Fuiste el primer lugar de tu clase-

-para eso hablo?-pregunto extrañado

-ah claro que no, habra un taller para padres mañana y desea que vayamos, avisale a tu padre

-a Poseidon?

-cual otro padre tienes?-pregunto Maddie cruzandose de brazos

-pues contigo ya no se que decir

-deja tus ironias, Poseidon segundo, dile que mañana debe ir a las 4 a Monster High y que deje sus bromitas y a su garra en casa

-garra?

-a Demeter!

Deuce sonrio al escucharla, su mama era sumamente celosa

-ok, yo le aviso, vuelvo mas tarde

-temprano que mañana vas a manejar!-

-si Maddie-dijo con fastidio y salio, llegaba al lobby de su edificio cuando su padre le llamo que ya habia llegado, fue hasta el y subio a su elegante Audi, Poseidon siempre lo recibia con un beso en la mejilla, era un papá muy cariñoso con su pequeño cachorro

-tienes algun auto en especial en mente?-pregunto el

-una Liberty-sonrio Deuce- mas tambien me gustan los Audi como este

-ok-

-pero Cleo quiere una camioneta, asi que, mejor vayamos a verlas

-tu decides-dijo el Dios saliendo del estacionamiento

-por cierto, mañana habra un taller de padres en Monster High y mamá quiere que vayas

Poseidon lo miro asombrado

-yo?

-eres mi papá, no?

-eso dice Maddie

-pues quiere que vayas

-a que horas es?

-a las 4 y te manda decir que no lleves a tu garra

-a quien?

-a Demeter- sonrio Deuce

Poseidon solo rodo los ojos, ese asunto de Maddie vs su novia, era bastante dificil

El chico escogio una hermosa camioneta color verde olivo, flamante y preciosa, Poseidon la pago en ese momento y el griego se la llevo a casa, ya teniamos transporte para el viaje, el padre de Lala le llamaba a su amigo el cual fue a visitar otro sitio en cuanto escolto a su pequeño a casa

-en donde estas?-le pregunto

-me estas checando?-le regreso el dios

-nada de eso,te invito a cenar, Ine salio con Lala y cenaran fuera, aceptas?

-voy para alla- respondio su amigo

Y en un santiament, llego a la mansion de los Tepes, Alucard lo llevo a la sala de juegos en donde la mesa de billar les tentaba a jugar un rato antes de cenar, El Dios le contaba lo que su hijo le habia dicho, que Maddie deseaba que fuera al dia siguiente al taller de padres e hijos a Monster High, Alucard estuvo de acuerdo

-y que te extraña?-le pregunto el vampiro-eres el padre de su hijo

-pero jamas nos hemos llevado bien en publico, todo mundo sabe que soy el papa de Deuce pero ella no lo ha aceptado frente a su escuela, te recuerdo lo del convivio pasado?

-si,le dio tu gafete a Talbot

-exacto, ahora quiere que vaya y tome mi papel,porque? Que tramara?

-no seas paranoico-le regaño su amigo-quizas solo quiere que te involucres en cosas de la escuela de Deuce y que vayas a la actividad, ademas, seamos honestos, amas a Maddie

-no

-Poseidon!

-no la amo, me cae bien

-con esa actitud jamas lograras nada!

-Al...Maddie jamas va a perdonarme lo que le hice

-porque tu mismo no te lo perdonas aun!Debes cerrar ese capitulo-

-no debi hacerlo-dijo arrepentido el dios

-no, no debiste, pero lo hiciste, asumelo y piensa que de tu mayor error, nacio tu mas grande acierto, amas a tu hijo como jamas amaste a ninguno

-A sido el unico al cual he amado

-exacto!porque nacio de la mujer que siempre has querido, ahora solo te resta recuperarla, antes fuiste un imbecil, lo sigues siendo, pero ahora eres un imbecil con experiencia y que desea tener a su familia cerca, no lo desperdicies, y buscala, tienes derecho de ser feliz y tu hijo de tener a sus dos padres con el-

Poseidon solo meditaba en silencio, rompiendolo siempre con su sarcasmo

-bonito discurso, tienes mi aprobacion para ser pastor de iglesia

-muerete!

-soy inmortal-dijo Poseidon jugando su turno

Al dia siguiente, el reloj marcaba ya las 5 de la mañana cuando Deuce pasaba por su novia la cual estaba ya lista y le daba su aprobacion al flamante vehiculo

-es perfecta!-sonrio ella

-sabia que te gustaria, nos vamos?

-si!-aplaudia feliz

El habia quedado de pasar por Holt,Heath, Abbey y por mi, Ghoulia,Clawd, Lala Y Clawdeen iban a irse en el auto de Thad

Cleo le iba mostrando varios folletos de salones a su novio

-mamá esta mega emocionada con lo de la fiesta de compromiso,que me ha traido folletos de todos los salones de la ciudad, quiere que tu y yo la acompañemos a verlos en cuanto volvamos

Deuce miro asombrado todos aquellos papeles

-a todos esos?

-si

-son demasiados-dijo con cara de asustado

-y?-respondio la chica de malas

-Maddie habia sugerido que en uno de sus restaurants

-ah no! Si ni su cena de compromiso fue ahí, la nuestra tampoco!-reclamo molesta Cleo

-amor...tu decide a donde quieras, sabes que lo que decidas estara bien para mi

-Deuce!

-Cleo,se lo dije a tu padre, eso es cosa tuya, tu sabes mas

-cosa mia?-reclamo ella-o sea que no es TU cena de compromiso?

Deuce suspiro, no queria comenzar un pleito

-claro que lo es, pero yo hago lo que tu me digas

-tambien quiero tu opinion!

-ok, entonces con Maddie-respondio el

-ahi no!

-ves como no tomas en cuenta mis ideas?-dijo mordazmente-asi que, a donde tu desees, estara bien

Cleo no es una mujer a la que se le pueda dar por su lado de esa manera, asi que dando un resoplido molesta, guardo todo en su bolsa diciendo un "ok"

Uuy! Esos eran problemas para el pobre griego

Se detuvo en un alto suspirando

-te enojaste

Ella no contesto

-si que te enojaste-rectifico el

Cleo solo miraba hacia afuera

-ok, en cuanto regresemos, ire contigo a donde desees

-no me hagas favores!-replico ella

-aaah, no es un favor! Cleo no quiero empezar mis vacaciones discutiendo

Ella lo miro

-pense que esto te emocionaba tanto como a mi, pero veo que no es asi, no es tanto el lugar Deuce, es la ocasion lo que me hace sentirme feliz, pero tu lo tomas como solo una carga y eso me duele...como ya soy tu esposa, no te importa tanto

-claro que me importa!-dijo el arrepentido-jamas pienses eso, bebe, yo tambien estoy emocionado pero no soy muy experto en preparar fiestas, por eso dejare que tu te encargues de todo

-inclusive en nuestra boda?-reclamaba ella

El chico no sabia que decir, en cierta forma era entendible ya que asi, ella haria la boda a su total gusto, pero a nosotras las mujeres nos encanta que el hombre que amamos, nos acompañe a preparar nuestro dia especial

Asi que el se acerco a ella besandola tiernamente

-si tu quieres que ambos nos encarguemos ,lo aceptare, si deseas hacerlo sola,lo aceptare tambien, todo estara bien para mi porque lo unico que me importara de ese dia,no van a ser las flores, o el salon o los vestidos de las damas, lo unico que me interesa y valorare, es que ya seras mi mujer delante de todo mundo sin tener que ocultarlo a nadie y eso es lo que mas deseo en este mundo

Cleo sonrio enternecida, eso era en si, lo que una boda significaba

-entonces puedo...elegirte un traje color verde neon?-bromeo

El griego sonrio arrancando ya que habia cambiado el semaforo

-parecere el hijo perdido de la rana rene, pero si eso deseas

-o una boda nudista?-bromeo ella

-creo que me negare rotundamente a que alguien te vea sin ropa!-rio su novio

-tampoco a mi me conviene que te vean-sonrio la chica-pero...en verdad quiero que estes conmigo eligiendo el salon para la fiesta

El la miro

-si eso deseas, lo hare

Cleo sonriendo le dio todos los folletos

-prometes leerlos?

-si

-prometes ver cual es el mas elegante?

-asi lo hare

-y prometes elegir los que tengan mejor platillo?

-promesa-acepto Deuce

que fue premiado por un beso en la mejilla por su novia

-te amo-le sonrio mi amiga

-y yo a ti-contesto su chico

**BIEN, USTEDES LO PIDIERON **

**EL SEGUNDO FIC DE LA TEMPORADA**

**EMPEZAMOS LOS RETOS O CREEN QUE PODRAN LEER HASTA EL PROXIMO LUNES?**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaron a mi casa y estaba ya mi novio conmigo sentado en su maleta

-ya era hora! Estoy despierto desde las 4!-reclamo

-lo lamento, anda, sube tus cosas y las de Frankie

Yo le di los buenos dias a mi amiga mientras me subia a la camioneta, aun teniamos que ir por los demas

Una hora mas tarde, ya ibamos rumbo a nuestro destino, Thad le habia pedido a su padre la camioneta y el guapisimo novio de Clawdeen iba detras de nosotros, con Clawd , Lala y Ghoulia en su vehiculo,el lugar estaba mas o menos una hora y media de nuestra ciudad, no era muy lejos pero estabamos bastante emocionadas

-mama dijo que a la proxima, iremos con ella ,Nefertari y Maddie-dijo Lala feliz-solo chicas

-esa es una buena idea-sonrio Clawdeen-

-de todas maneras, iran solo ustedes al spa-dijo Thad-nosotros estaremos aparte

-conviviendo con la naturaleza-secundo Clawd-yo amo acampar, es increible

-yo jamas he acampado-respondio el primo de Lala-es mi primera vez

-cuidate de las novatadas!-le sonrio su novia y mas las de ellos

-tu no estaras para cuidarme

-estare en el hotel, por si me necesitas- ofrecio Clawdeen

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, Patroclus le informaba a la señora que habia llegado un Auto ultimo modelo al estacionamiento a nombre de Deuce Gorgon, Maddie bajo extrañada y en efecto, un increíble auto Audi 2014 RS5 Cabriolet azul eléctrico estaba en su lugar de aparcar, era descapotable y se leia en la placa GORGON, que la dama quedo asombrada

-se lo habrá comprado Deuce?-le preguntaba al mayordomo

-no lo se, mi señora-le respondio el varon-lo dejaron con esta nota

Le alargo un papel y en el se leia el nombre de la persona que lo había pagado "A. Stark"

-Poseidon-dijo Maddie, tomo su iphone y marco, mas para su mala suerte, Demeter contestaba somnolienta

-si?-contesto

-pasame a Poseidon-pidio la dama molesta

-se esta duchando, que quieres?-le respondio la chica

-hablar con el-

-si es con respecto al Audi de Deuce, si, el se lo compro, tu hijo queria también ese auto y ya conoces a Poseidon, en todo le complace-

Maddie suspiro furiosa, que su rival supiera lo del auto y ella no, era algo que le enfadaba demasiado, al fin y al cabo, Deuce era hijo suyo

-podrias pasarle a Poseidon el teléfono?-

Demeter hizo un sonido molesto

-fine, espera

Maddie en verdad, odiaba tener que tratar con ella, pero tenia que aceptar que era la novia del padre de su hijo

-amor-le escucho decir-te llama Medusa Gorgon

Poseidon estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando contesto

-que sucede?

-a la proxima, avísame que le mandaras otro auto a Deuce

-lo siento, se me paso-dijo el-ya llego?

-si pero no puede tenerlo, es demasiado costoso

-el no lo pago

-siempre le he enseñado a Deuce a ganarse las cosas, no quiero que tu vengas y no le establezcas limites

-Maddie, es un simple auto, además , se lo gano! Compitió en el club y gano

-compitio porque queria, no porque fuera necesario

-bueno…tiene el primer lugar en la escuela

-es su deber, no debemos premiarlo con regalos

El dios resoplo furioso

-no empecemos tan temprano-

-ya le diste la camioneta, es suficiente gracias, pero yo soy la que establece los limites aquí

-el también es hijo mio, y le gusta mi auto, no tiene absolutamente nada de malo con que le haya regalado dos vehículos y no solo uno, asi que, deja de ponerte odiosa, el auto no es tuyo, bye, nos vemos **abuela-**

-claro…es obvio que soy una abuela ahora-

El se quedo extrañado

-a que viene eso?

-nada, olvídalo, si no deseas ir mas tarde a Monster High…

-ire-recalco el hombre-pero si estas asi de pesada, ni nos hablamos

-descuida, no es necesario que nos topemos ni que estemos juntos

Y colgó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, como todo hombre, sabia que se había pasado de listo, Demeter solo le miraba sonriendo

-te lo adverti, sabia que Maddie no iba a dejar que tu hijo tuviera dos autos

-no tiene de otra mas que aceptarlo-dijo Poseidon con altivez aventando el iphone, le molestaba demasiado no poder tener una conversación con la madre de su hijo sin pelear

Llegamos al elegante spa, era mas lindo de lo que imaginábamos, chicas muy lindas iban y venían en derredor y una amable señorita nos atendia, Deuce bajaba las maletas de su novia mientras Clawd le ayudaba a bajar la de los demás, Cleo le dijo por lo bajo

-te llamare para poder decirte cual es mi habitación, crees poder separarte de ellos?

-descuida, armare mi propia tienda y dormiré solo, en cuanto se duerman, vendre contigo

-perfecto-sonrio ella besándole

-Heath, esto no es mio-reclamaba Abbey a su novio-

-ay perdón nena- decia apenado-es que tus bolsas son asi de enormes!

-dice "Clawd Wolf" grrrandisimo bobote!-

-es mia!-reclamaba el hermano de Clawdeen-

-disculpenme! Un error lo tiene cualquiera-decia Heath

-Gil, podrias ayudarme?-reclamaba Lagoona a su novio que se había quedado como bobo mirando hacia unas chicas que pasaban solo en bata y le sonreían-GIL!

-eh? Ah, si, perdón-se disculpaba el

-pfff, siempre es lo mismo contigo-movia la cabeza la australiana-

Thad le pasaba su equipaje a Clawdeen diciendo:

-estaremos cerca por si nos necesitan-

-descuida, estaremos relajándonos-

-en ese caso, diviértete-sonrio el vampiro

-y tu , ten cuidado con ellos. Si me necesitas…

-te llamare-acepto Thad besando a su novia mas fue interrumpido por su cuñado

-sueltala y vámonos-mando celoso Clawd

-haras lo mismo en nuestra luna de miel para no invitarte a la boda?-reclamaba furioso Thad

Nos registramos y pasamos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos para comenzar a disfrutar los diferentes tratamientos que el spa ofrecia, además de masajes de relajación, todo lo que una chica necesita para comenzar bien las vacaciones!los chicos habían encontrado un sitio bastante cerca para acampar, la zona estaba habituada para ello ya que un guardabosques los saludaba indicándoles que tenia su cabaña cerca para cualquier eventualidad además de indicarles las regaderas para los excursionistas

-esto esta genial!-se estiraba Holt aspirando el aire puro-

-si, creo que fue una idea fantastica el haber venido-sonrio Gil al ver el arroyo que pasaba justo a un lado de el lugar-imagino lo increíble que ha de estar la temperatura de esa agua, lo mejor para la circulación de un nadador!-

-cuando salgo con mi padre-explicaba Clawd bajando las cosas-nos internamos mas en el bosque, nada de sanitarios ni guardabosques que nos cuiden

-y a donde van al baño?-pregunto Heath extrañado

-corres al monte-contesto Clawd

-iuuk-dijeron todos a la vez

-no gracias-dijo Deuce-prefiero quedarme en los limites de la modernidad, ahora , a armar las tiendas de campaña

-puedo dormir contigo?-pregunto Heath a su líder

-lo siento, men, no me gusta dormir con nadie que no sea mi esposa-respondio sonriendo-

-mmm, ni modo, tendre que dormir con este-indico a Holt

-ay mira! Gracias, que honor!-

Les tomo a los demás, mas de 3 horas en armar las tiendas, solo Clawd y Deuce las habían armado rápidamente y estaban sentados mirándolos

-les ayudamos?-le preguntaba el griego

-neee!-sonreia Clawd-dejalos que batallen

-de acuerdo!-

Tiempo que aprovecho Deuce en sacar los folletos que su novia le había dado y se dispuso a leer, Clawd le miraba por encima del hombro

-que es eso?

-salones de fiestas-le respondio Deuce

-para?

-Ram nos hara una fiesta de compromiso antes de entrar a clases

La noticia no le cayo muy en gracia a Clawd

-como?

-quiere anunciar ya que Cleo es mi prometida

-bueno…no crees que es muy pronto? Cleo es muy joven aun-

-es mi esposa ya ,Clawd-

-si, bueno pero vamos…nadie lo sabe, creo que deberían ir mas despacio

-ambos estamos mas que felices de que todo mundo lo sepa, sera una gran fiesta, y Cleo esta feliz, yo también, es como dejar en claro que muy pronto sera la señora Gorgon delante de todos, eso me llena de orgullo, y si ella quiere que visitemos todos los salones de fiestas de la ciudad, creeme, lo hare encantado-dijo Deuce muy contento y leyendo lo que su chica le había dado, mas su amigo estaba bastante confundido a como se sentía acerca de la noticia

Nosotras recibíamos un tratamiento de lo mas relajante, yo comencé con una mascarilla de aguacate que me dejo la piel mas que tersa que las pompis de un bebe, despues, habían untado mayonesa y miel en mi cabello y lo habían enredado con una toalla, dejándome 15 minutos en una sala relajante con música de lo mas delicada, todo mi estrés se fue, la señorita que llegaba a quitarme la mascarilla sonrio, una mas entraba por algunos frascos de sales preguntando

-has visto a Naima?

-no, no la he visto-le respondio la chica que me atendia

-que raro, la vi cuando llego en la mañana pero no la he vuelto a ver en el dia y la señora White la esta buscando

-a de estar en la cafetería-sonrio la joven

-quizas-y con una sonrisa salio , no tome importancia a esta conversación, no sabiendo lo trascendental que se volveria

En casa mientras tanto, los papas iban llegando a Monster High , Poseidon iba estacionando su precioso corvette mientras que los papas de Lala se acercaban a el-

-uuy que lindo! Es nuevo?-preguntaba la bella Integra refiriéndose al auto

-no, ya tengo mis años encima-sonrio Poseidon saludándola con un beso en la mejilla

-hablo del Corvette, vanidoso-reia ella

-es nuevo, regalito de mi para mi

-esta increíble-decia Alucard mirando el vehiculo-me dejas comprarme uno?-le preguntaba a su señora

-tendremos un bebe, y no puedes poner el asiento en esos autos-

-el también tiene un hijo!-reclamaba el vampiro

-pero creo que Deuce paso la etapa del asiento para niños desde hace años-contestaba Poseidon caminando a la par de la pareja-pero díganme, de que trata todo esto?

-son talleres y conferencias para padres, en donde nos enseñan a convivir con nuestros hijos y comprenderlos-informaba la señora caminando tomada de la mano de su esposo

-yo comprendo a mi hijo a la perfeccion, a la que no entiendo es a su madre –

-porque no quieres- dijo Alucard

-cada que pienso que avanzamos en llevarnos bien, algo sucede que hace que terminemos peleando, simplemente no la entiendo-

-creo que deberían hablar los dos a solas-sugeria Integra-

-y terminar en un hotel!-completo el vampiro sonriendo

-me dejarías? -le regreso con sarcasmo Poseidon

-tienes mi permiso!

-ustedes dos me preocupan-sonrio Integra-

-ya te lo dije que te lo presto solamente, tu marido me pertenece por completo, lamento informártelo Ine preciosa, pero el me ama a mi

-aah, lo sabia-siguio la broma la dama-bueno, no puedo hacer nada

-pelear por mi?-se indigno Alucard

-no mi amor! Yo soy compartida

Poseidon rio ante la respuesta de la dama, cuando vio a Maddie descender de su auto, venia bellamente vestida con una sexy blusa negra, con un lindo escote, minifalda de mezclilla, zapatillas negras que estaban, de muerte! Y un medio turbante que cubria en parte su tocado, lentes negros que la hacían verse sexy y hermosa a la vez, el dios no pudo quitarle la vista de encima

-llego mi rival-sonrio el vampiro

-cierto, saludemosla-le siguió su esposa-Maddie! Hola

**VAYA! USTEDES SI QUE SON REALMENTE GENIALES**

**AQUÍ OTRO CHAPTER**

**LOGRAN 20 MAS?**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

La madre de Deuce saludaba con la mano a su amiga y al vampiro, obviamente el saludo no incluia a ningún dios del Olimpo, quien solo pasaba su mano por su barba en un gesto que decía claramente un: esta sera una laarga tarde

-libres de niños por hoy?-sonrio Maddie saludando de beso a la bella madre de Lala

-creeme querida, se fue la que menos me da lata y me quede con el niño mayor y el que tiene antojos de todo-

-me imagino, como va ese bebe?-

-haciendo que su padre se levante a media noche a buscarme helado de los sabores mas extravagantes

-si me dices en donde venden helado de chocoflan, te lo agradeceré-se acercaba Alucard saludando a su vez a Maddie-te ves preciosa

-es bueno ver que un caballero lo note- agradecio la mama de Deuce

-no te ves mal-completo Poseidon sin mirarla

-ya se tu opinión sobre mi, además siempre he sabido que te gusta la sangre joven, entramos querida?

Paso de largo sin hablarle a el hombre que la miraba extrañado, caminaba junto con la bella Integra que platicaban de temas triviales-

-que le hiciste?-sonreia Alucard

-no lo se, ella vive con SPM eterno

Mas en verdad Poseidon se sentía curioso de saber el porque Maddie lo trataba asi

Cleo estaba en el salón de belleza, junto a sus amigas, le habían agregado unas preciosas mechas color purpura que le hacían verse, mega fantástica!

-te ves increíble-le sonreía Clawdeen que estaba en plena sesión de manicure

-te parece?-sonreia ella-crees que le guste a Deucey?

-te lo puedo asegurar!

Ghoulia también opinaba lo mismo que la lobita ya que le daba like a su amiga quien no dejaba de verse al espejo, cuando miro que un extraña sombra la observaba, ella volteo de prisa y no vio nada, rebusco y ya había desaparecido, quizás había sido su imaginación, se tomo una foto frente al espejo mandandosela enseguida a su novio por whatsapp, este la recibia sonriendo y diciéndole: "te ves preciosa, bebe, te amo , y en la noche te lo voy a demostrar" lo que hizo sonreir a nuestra amiga feliz

El auditorio principal estaba ya abarrotado de gente, Nefertari le hacia señas a Integra y Maddie de que les había guardado un espacio, hacia alla se dirigieron los 4, mis padres estaban también ahí, al igual que la madre de Heath

-supieron la ultima noticia?-pregunto Nadine Burns al estar ya todos reunidos

-no, que paso?-cuestiono Maddie

-Christine y Erik se separaron-chismeo la dama

-no es posible!-dijo Nefertari con pesar, pero porque?

-todo mundo sabe que ellos no se llevaban nada bien, Erik le pidió la separación y según cuentan las malas lenguas, ella ya sale con otro

-y Operetta?-pregunto Maddie

-se quedo con Christine, o creo que alternan los fines de semana con su padre

-que lastima-dijo la madre de Deuce-esa chica es muy linda, me gustaba para mi hijo-

-ejem-contesto Nefertari molesta

-antes! Ahora sabes que adoro a tu hija

-mas te vale!-se cruzo de brazos enojada

Poseidon estaba detrás de ellas, con Alucard, Ram y mi padre, ellos hablaban de cosas triviales, cuando vio entrar a un hombre con una mascara en el rostro, la parte que tenia a la vista, era muy atractiva, miraba a todos lados y clavo su vista en la belliisma Maddie, sonriendo fue hasta ella, quien aun hablaba del tema del divorcio de los padres de Operetta

-quizas Erik se canso de que Christine le viera la cara de idiota-platicaba Maddie sin darse cuenta del recién llegado

Integra le hacia señas de que se callara indicando hacia atrás

-asi es Maddie, me canse de ser su estúpido

Obvio que la madre de Deuce se puso de mil colores por la vergüenza y no sabia como explicarse, asi que volteo enseguida diciendo:

-Erik..yo..

Poseidon sonreía al ver el lio en que la mujer se había metido, mas le duro poco el gusto ya que vio como el hombre tomaba la mano de Maddie besandosela con pasión

Celos on!

La mama de Deuce no sabia como reaccionar ante esto, el hombre se sento a su lado sin esperar invitación

-te perdono solo si me dejas sentarme aquí

-bueno…yo..-tartamudeaba ella

-claro-sonrio Integra viendo de reojo la cara de Poseidon- Maddie estará contenta de tenerte

Eso fue algo que no le gusto al dios del agua ya que el hombre, parecía pulpo! Ya que sin perder tiempo, puso su brazo en el asiento de la mujer, y eso obvioooo hizo enfurecer al papá de Deuce que no los dejaba de mirar, primero había sido Jack y ahora este? Eso si que era tener mala suerte!

Las platicas comenzaron, Poseidon estaba muy callado, y eso si era raro ya que el solo se la pasaba platicando, se les invitaba a todos a formar parte de los talleres y se pedia que se formaran equipos para poder tener las mecánicas de interaccion entre padre y madre y asi mejorar la comunicación

Bastante bien para los padres del Griego

-podemos estar juntos-sugirio Nefertari

-buena idea, yo no soportaría estar con algunos padres que solo hablan de sus problemas existenciales-dijo Nadine-mejor quedémonos juntos

-si..tu podrias hacer equipo con Poseidon- sugirio Maddie-

-como?-preguntaba El Dios molesto

Maddie volteo

-que tu hagas equipo con Nadine Burns

-ella no es la madre de mi hijo-respondio en tono amargado el hombre

-yo no tuve elección en eso, te acuerdas? tecnicamente me obligaste, asi que, no quiero estar contigo

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Todos los miraron asi :s auch! Poseidon solo volteo negando furioso, y diciendo un "como quieras"

Asi que se levantaron y las edecanes les mostraban los salones que iban a servir para las practicas de comunicación

algunos de nuestros chicos no habían terminado de armar las tiendas,entre ellos, Heath y Holt que se la pasaban alegando, mientras Clawd y Deuce se encontraban pescando, y Gil nadaba feliz en el arrollo, Thad se les había unido solo 10 minutos antes

-como creen que se la estén pasando las chicas?-preguntaba el vampiro

-con mascarillas en la cara-sonreia Clawd-no se saben de otra

El griego estaba por Whatsapp con su novia, quien le indicaba el lugar de su suite, obviamente el tenia pensado pasar la noche con su novia y no en un piso frio y duro, ya todo estaba fríamente calculado

Nuestros padres por mientras , recibían indicaciones de los psicólogos que iban a llevar a cabo las actividades de comunicacion,entre las parejas, estaban los papas de Lala, los de Cleo, los mios, Nadine, el padre de Operetta y los padres de Deuce,a todos se les acomodaba por mesas y de dos en dos

-ustedes son…-preguntaba una señorita a Maddie y a Poseidon-

-yo soy la madre de Deuce Gorgon, y ese de aca atrás es su padre, pero no quiero estar con el

-ni yo con ella-contestaba a su vez Poseidon molesto

-es que el taller se trata de llevarse mejor como padres aunque no sean ya pareja

-querida mia, jamas lo fuimos-dijo Maddie sentándose en la mesa- yo fui padre y madre de mi niño siempre

-alguien tiene el premio a la madre del año? Podemos otorgárselo a Medusa y asi ya deja de estar de dramática-le respondia ironico el hombre

-ves porque no lo quiero a mi lado?-decia furiosa

-pero es que..

-descuide señorita-le sonrio Poseidon-la dama no se siente a gusto con mi compañía y realmente yo tampoco con su presencia, preferiría a la señora Burns como mi compañera de actividades. Si le parece bien-

-como guste-le sonrio la psicóloga totalmente sonrojada por el coqueteo del galante hombre, Maddie solo negaba con la cabeza en señal de desapruebo

Poseidon le abria la silla a Nadine que sonrio al tenerlo de compañero, había que aprovechar la oportunidad de tener a semejante bombon cerca!

Claro que Erik se sento enfrente de Maddie diciéndole con voz apasionada

-me haces el honor de ser tu pareja?

-este…si…claro-sonrio nerviosa ella-

Yo mientras tanto caminaba extremadamente relajada del baño de burbujas y sales que me acababan de dar, me encontré a Abbey en el pasillo, quien venia con tremenda sonrisa

-me dierrron un masaje mega incrrreible!-

-en serio?

-este hotel es una marravilla! Crrreo que ahorra soporrtarria todas las brromas pesadas de Heath sin molestarrrme

-eso si que seria mágico-sonrei-busquemos a las demás

-perfecto,oye, no crrres que hay menos gente de la que vimos en la mañana?-observo Abbey

Yo mire, todo estaba tranquilo

-no, yo lo veo todo normal

-que rrrarro, en fin, vayamos por las demás

La primera actividad que les ponían a nuestros padres, era que describieran el carácter de su pareja en 3 palabras, cosa que la mayoría estuvo en de acuerdo, mi madre dijo:

-Viktor es, brillante, descuidado, y olvidadizo

-claro que no!-respondia papa

-lo eres querido!

-cuando he olvidado algo?

-ayer te pusiste los pantalones primero y luego la ropa interior

Eso hizo reir a todos los caballeros presentes mientras mi papito tenia su cara de =^^= amor!

-muy bien. Ahora usted señora De Nile-indicaba la psicóloga que les había dado stikers para reconocerlos

-bueno…el carácter de mi esposo es: soberbio, cariñoso y dominante

Ram le sonrio con dulzura

-totalmente de acuerdo-lo que le valio un beso de su señora

-por dios-decia Poseidon aburrido-tanta miel y no vino Winnie Poh!

Claro que todo mundo rio de su ocurrencia incluyendo a los psicólogos, Maddie fue la única que no mostro emoción alguna

-señora Integra?-pregunto el psicólogo

-bien…mi esposo es para mi: confianza, amor y rebeldía

-esta de acuerdo, señor Tepes?

-ella manda-acepto Alucard besando la mano de su mujer

-no vuelvas a besar a tu esposa delante mio-bromeo Poseidon-sabes que me pongo celoso

-disculpame cariño-le siguió el juego su amigo

-señor…Daeé?-le pregunto el otro psicólogo al padre de Operetta

-conozco un poco a Maddie mas solo puedo decir de ella, que es una magnifica madre, una bella dama y con una voluntad de hierro

Ella le sonrio

-gracias Erik, es bueno conocer hombres con sentimientos verdaderos

Poseidon rodo los ojos molesto, ese juego cada vez le disgustaba mas!

-y que hay de usted, señor Stark-le pregunto la psicóloga mirándolo coqueta-

-gracias a dios no soy casado, la señora frente a mi puede decirme mis defectos

-bueno-dijo Nadine nerviosa-pienso que el es…inteligente, atractivo…y un excelente líder

Poseidon le sonrio lo que hizo sonrojar a la mama de Heath, cuando Maddie rio con burla

-como se ve que no lo conoces! Stark es todo menos eso

-quiere compartirnos sus experiencias?-pregunto la psicóloga

-el no es nada de lo que ella dijo, eso es lo que quiere hacernos creer, "Stark" es: rencoroso, posesivo y sumamente vengativo

Poseidon le miraba fijamente

Ella le miro

-que si lo sabre yo…tengo esta maldición y a mi hijo conmigo porque el asi me obligo, asi que no lo confundan con una persona amable, el es capaz de hacer lo que sea para arruinarles la existencia, solo se fija en sus razones y nada mas le importa, ni hoy, ni nunca le ha importado nada mas que su propio egoismo-

Todos se quedaron mirándose unos a otros, Alucard negaba con la cabeza observando a Maddie, no tenia porque haber dicho aquello incluso Ram se veia furioso

Poseidon se levanto

-la dama tiene razón-contesto con simpleza- creo que no tengo derecho de estar aquí, y menos vanagloriarme con un titulo que no me pertenece, tu eres el padre y la madre de Deuce, y no pienso discutirte eso, asi que…con su permiso

Y salio en silencio de la habitación, la madre de Deuce se arrepintió enseguida de lo que había hecho, Integra y Nefertari se lo reprocharon enseguida

-te pasaste!

-no debiste decirle eso-le regaño la madre de Lala-el a sido un magnifico padre para Deuce te consta que lo ama y el a Poseidon!fue muy desagradable lo que le dijiste!

Maddie se levanto yendo tras de el, los sentimientos en contra de el padre de su hijo aun estaban presentes en ella, tenia que dejarlos ir o si no, iba a ser eso una constante pelea, y el único que sufriría seria su hijo, Poseidon iba caminando hacia la salida cuando vio a Demeter sentada en el capacete de su auto, el hombre sonrio mirándola y Maddie se detuvo en la entrada al mirarlos, el se acerco poco a poco

-me estas esperando?

Demeter sonrio

-si

-todo este tiempo?-

-por ti esperaría una vida entera-dijo la chica muy enamorada-tu vales mucho la pena

Poseidon se acerco a besarla dulcemente, la chica le era extremadamente fiel,ella le abrazo atrayendolo hacia el, cosa que Maddie lamento terriblemente de ver

-lo lamento-dijo el en voz baja

-porque?-pregunto ella acariciándole

-por portarme como un idiota contigo, tu siempre has estado a mi lado y yo no lo valoro, prometo que las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante-

-de verdad?-

-te lo prometo…nos vamos?

El la ayudo a bajar de su auto y le abria caballerosamente la puerta

Que había querido decir con eso de que "las cosas iban a cambiar?" acaso ya no iba a encargarse de Deuce? Iba a formar una nueva familia junto a ella? Maddie los vio irse sintiendo una congoja terrible en el corazon, y con ellos…la oportunidad de tener a Poseidon a su lado y todo por su culpa…como habia sucedido muchos siglos atras

**COMENZANDO TEMPRANO CON LOS RETOS**

**LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO AYER**

**ES QUE ME QUEDE DORMIDO**

**XD**

**20 Y SUBO**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los chicos al fin habían armado sus tiendas de campaña y Heath fue el encargado de encender la fogata, cosa que era la único que podía hacer sin cometer alguna barbaridad, se sentaron alrededor del fuego y comenzaron a hacer la cena que consistía en hot dogs campiranos, no sabían si había sido por el trabajo de armar las tiendas, pero en verdad, les habían resultado realmente exquisitos

-jamas me habia comido unos hot dogs tan ricos-decia Jackson quien habia cambiado ya por Holt

-estaban mas que de lujo-aceptaba Heath aun comiendo

-que cenaran ellas?-preguntaba Gil bebiendo su soda

-quizas algo vegetariano-dijo Clawd-es parte del spa

-lo mas seguro-suspiro Deuce recostandose -extraño a Cleo

-y yo a Clawdeen-dijo Thad

-ah vamos! No sean mandilones-se reia Gil

-yo tambien extraño a Lala

-y yo a Abbey

-ok, mejor me callo-

-diganme, que es lo que mas les gusta de sus novia?-pregunto Webber

-de Frankie me gusta su caracter-dijo Jackson-es muy noble y hermosa

-la ternura de Lala es increible-sonreia Clawd-no se que haria sin mi chiquita

-yo de Abbey me encanta su forma brusca de ser, eso me fascina!-dijo Heath-jamas conoci a una chica mas bella que ella

-para mi Clawdeen es unica en Todos los sentidos-explicaba Thad-es la mujer de mis sueños

-bueno, Cleo para mi-dijo Deuce-es mi todo, me gusta mirarla cuando sonrie, cuando se enoja, cuando duerme, tiene mas de 10 maneras de enojarse, cuando frunce el ceño, o alza su ceja con burla, creanme que conozco todos sus gestos al amar, sus sonidos, su perfume, esa manera que tiene de pronunciar mi nombre, esos tonos que utiliza cuando me regaña o cuando quiere algo!sus ojos cuando algo la decepciona y sus hermosos celos que siente si alguien me sonríe o esta cerca, ya no concibo mi mundo sin ella, no se en que momento se volvio parte de mi, cuando camina a mi lado, me gusta que la gente sepa que es de mi propiedad, por eso siempre vamos con las manos entrelazadas, porque me gusta sentir su argolla que le dice al mundo que me pertenece, Es la unica mujer que me complementa y sin la cual, ya no puedo dormir por las noches, solo se que la amo de tal manera, que me moriria si se fuera de mi lado, ella tiene todo lo que yo deseo ver en mis hijos y con la cual quiero formar una familia feliz-

Todos estaban absortos escuchandolo, cuando Deuce dejo de hablar , solo gritaron

-ve con ella!

-pero yo,..

-ay por favor! olvidate de prejuicios-le dijo Clawd-ve y duerme con tu esposa, ustedes son…el uno para el otro..

Deuce sonrio y salio corriendo hacia el hotel

Cleo mientras tanto, se retiraba a dormir cuando noto que habia menos gente que la mañana y que las personas se notaban preocupadas, fue hacia su habitacion, encerrandose para evitar visitas, y abrio el ventanal que daba al bosque, miro hacia afuera llamando a su esposo por el celular, el cual le contesto enseguida:

-estoy abajo

Cleo sonrio y le sugirio entrar por la salida de incendios, estaba siempre abierta y el griego subio veloz, ella ya lo esperaba en el pasillo

-te vio alguien?-preguntaba besandolo

-no amor, todo estaba vacio

-que raro, en fin, que bueno verte!

Deuce la beso por respuesta

-te ves hermosa-dijo el mirandola-

Ella simplemente lo jalo hacia su habitacion cerrando la puerta

Dejemoslos a solas que nada debemos hacer con ellos!

A la mañana siguiente, Maddie estaba tocando la puerta del penthouse de Poseidon, llevaba un regalo en sus manos, lo movia nerviosa mientras esperaba, y Demeter fue quien le abrio para su desgracia

-esta Poseidon?-preguntaba con cierta timidez

La chica le miro de arriba a abajo, Maddie ya no representaba peligro alguno despues de lo que su novio le habia contado la noche anterior, incluso le habia arrancado la promesa, de en cuanto Deuce se casara, ellos podrian vivir aparte, y empezar una nueva familia

-pasa-contesto Demeter dejando entrar a su rival-ahora le llamo

-gracias- dijo Maddie simplemente

-sabes algo-hablo la chica antes de ir por su novio-tenia tantos celos de ti, habias sido el legendario amor de Poseidon, pero con lo que me conto ayer, solo puedo decir que te sobrevaloraba

La madre de Deuce no decia nada

-tu lo dejaste en claro, eres el padre y la madre de tu hijo, y al fin el lo entendio, ahora, solo es cuestion de esperar a que Deuce tenga su propia familia para asi nosotros poder tener la nuestra, gracias Medusa, por abrirle los ojos por mi

Y la chica sonreia victoriosa yendo hacia la habitacion, Maddie estaba furiosa! Acaso pensaba tener descendencia con esa mujer? Solo eso le faltaba, suspiro con fuerza, aun no iba a ganarle la partida! Esa niña no iba a quedarse con el hombre que amaba

Poseidon salio de la habitacion mirandola de mal humor

-y ahora que?-pregunto

-vine a hablar contigo

-creo que ya anoche hablaste demasiado y dejaste las cosas claras-contesto el con las manos en sus bolsillos y tratando de no mirarla

Maddie se adelanto

-lo siento

Poseidon volteo mirandola asi

-no debi decir eso-dijo ella sincera-se supone que debo superar el pasado y tal parece que aun no lo hago

-es verdad, no lo haces,pero tienes razon en todo

-no en todo

-en un 99•9 % -respondio ironico-pero descuida, ya no te molestare mas

-dejaras de ver a Deuce?-pregunto Maddie

-claro que no, el es un chico muy especial y lo amo, se que no merezco ser su padre

-no seas dramatico, lo eres-le interrumpio ella molesta

-no porque quisieras, porque te obligue

-por lo que sea, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, a ambos! Y no me arrepiento de eso

-te arrepientes porque lo hice yo

-claro que no!-grito Maddie-que no entiendes que amo a Deuce precisamente porque es hijo tuyo?

El hombre se quedo asombrado ante la revelacion

-el...es una copia exacta de ti...tus gestos, tu cara, tu manera de hablar, tu sarcasmo, tu ironia, tu liderazgo, tu coqueteria, tu forma de reir, todo! Y es por eso que lo ame desde el momento mismo que lo senti dentro de mi...porque lleva tu sangre

El la miro sin comprender

-jamas me he arrepentido de que lo hayas engendrado conmigo, de la forma que haya sido, yo siempre desee un hijo tuyo

Claro que Poseidon se quedo asi

O.O

-de lo que siempre me arrepenti, fue de haber cometido tantos errores que no le permitieron a mi niño,...crecer con un padre

Ella le entrego la bolsa que llevaba

-hace tiempo,...cuando Deuce estaba en el kinder,...la maestra les puso a hacer una manualidad, por el dia del padre, el era el unico que no tenia a quien regalarle, se sentia bastante triste, habian pedido una camiseta que ellos mismos decorarian, no quise que Deuce se quedara fuera y le prometi, que algun dia, su papito volveria del cielo y el iba a poder entregarsela, asi que la compre y el hizo esto para ti-

Poseidon tomo el regalo abriendolo, dentro, tenia una camiseta de hombre de color blanca, la saco y en el pecho, habia dos manitas pequeñas pintadas, y estaba decorada con la ternura propia de los niños, en ella se leia "te amo papito, con amor: Deuce",el dios la miro tocando las letras y las pequeñas impresiones de las manecitas de su ahora guapo hijo, se imaginaba a su pequeño bebe trabajando en ella-

-es tuya-le dijo Maddie-la guarde para ti, porque siempre supe que volverias por el

Poseidon estaba realmente conmovido por el detalle, jamas se lo hubiera imaginado

-se que Demeter,...es mil veces mas hermosa y joven que yo, y quizas te de muchos hijos de los que te sientas orgulloso, mas jamas podra compararse a mi Deuce, que espero paciente dentro de mi a nacer, y que ahora nos unira a ti y a mi, para siempre, lamento en verdad lo de ayer, eres un buen padre para el, y te has ganado el amor incondicional de tu hijo-

Y diciendo esto, dio la media vuelta, saliendo del penthouse, Poseidon aun contemplaba la camiseta enternecido diciendo en voz baja y firme

-nadie va a quitarle su lugar a nuestro niño, Deuce sera por siempre, mi ultimo descendiente y mi hijo favorito-

La unica que lo escucho, fue la bella Demeter...

Al dia siguiente, nuestros amigos despertaban felices mirando el paisaje desde su cama

-es precioso-sonreia Cleo observando las montañas y el hermoso amanecer

-si, no cabe duda que fue un buen plan-dijo abrazando a su novia la cual se acurrucaba de nuevo sobre el para volver a dormir, cuando oyo que tocaban la puerta

-ah rayos!-decia Deuce molesto

-quedate aqui-pidio nuestra amiga-yo abrire

-dile que quieres dormir hasta tarde

-descuida, yo me hare cargo-sonrio Cleo colocandose su bata de seda y saliendo de su habitacion hacia un pequeño hall de su suite

-que pasa?-pregunto de malas al abrir

-Cleo! Alguien te ha venido a ver?-preguntaba Lala quien estaba frente a mi

-a mi?-dijo ella asombrada-quien va a venir a verme? No seas ilogica niña!

-pues sorpresa,no hay nadie en el hotel-completo Clawdeen

-como?

-es verdad, no hay mucamas, ni gente en el lobby, ni cheffs,no hay nadie-informe yo-ya revise el hotel 5 veces y nada

-debemos avisarle a los chicos-

-habrrra que llamarrrles y explicarrrles todo

-no sera necesario-Cleo abrio la puerta y grito-Deucey!

Claro que todas nos quedamos asi de D: al ver al guapo griego salir colocandose la playera

-ya lo oi amor, le llamare a los demas, ustedes vayan por mientras al restaurant

-ire a vestirme-dijo Cleo

-bien,aqui te espero, y buscaremos a las personas-Deuce sacaba su iphone marcandole a Thad-hey, hay problemas en el hotel, vengan enseguida

-de acuerdo-dijo el primo de Lala

-bien, nadie se separe-nos mando el griego

-y que hacias con Cleo?-pregunto Lala con inocencia, claro que tooooodos la vimos con ojos de -_- hasta que capto

-ay...pues es obvio verdad? Que pena!=^^=

-Clawdeen, ve a la entrada y esperen a Thad y los demas

-entendido-dijo la lobita-vamos niñas!

20 minutos mas tarde,los chicos llegaban corriendo

-que paso?-pregunto Clawd abrazando a Lala

-no hay nadie en el hotel! Todos desaparecieron!

-que cosa?-pregunto Thad

-lo que oiste, no hay rastro de personas-contesto Clawdeen

Deuce y Cleo bajaban ya juntos mientras el griego se fijaba en la recepcion, brincando hacia adentro

-aqui hay bolsas de damas- decia el-y hay un lunch mordido

Cleo se asomaba mirando

-como pudieron irse sin sus bolsos?

Los demas entraron

-men, que pasa aqui?-pregunto Heath

-no hay nadie en el hotel, hasta ahora, no hemos visto a ninguna huesped o trabajador, debemos revisar las demas habitaciones, sugiero que vayamos por parejas,y nos reunamos en el restaurant

-buena idea-dijo Clawd tomando a Lala de la mano-vamos entonces!

Jackson estaba conmigo buscando indicios de gente y no encontrabamos uno solo, en el piso que nos habia tocado, solo habia bolsas o maletas dejadas en el olvido,eso cada vez me daba mas mala espina

**ME ALEGRA QUE SE PUSIERAN LAS PILAS DESDE TEMPRANO**

**AQUÍ DEJO EL SIG CHAPTER**

**20 MAS Y VA EL OTRO**

**LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA?**

**A NOSOTROS TAMBIEN, EN EL MONSTER ROLE TENEMOS UNA APUESTA**

**A QUIEN BESARA PRIMERO POSEIDON?**

**A MADDIE O A ALUCARD?**

**XD JAJAJJAJA USTEDES QUE OPINAN?**

DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

-no hay nadie-dijo el

-lo se, es extraño! Adonde irian todos?

Heath y Abbey iban gritando por los saunas por si alguien estuviese en ellas, pero no habian encontrado a ningun alma

-a lo mejor se fueron sin pagar-sugirio el chico

-no seas bobo, dudo que haya sido porrr eso-

-entonces? Demos otra vuelta, quizas esten aun dormidos-dijo Heath tomando a su chica de la mano, corriendo

Deuce estaba en la cocina con Cleo, las ollas estaban en las estufas sin prender, no habia un solo chef

-Deucey-le llamaba ella

-que pasa amor?

-tengo hambre- decia con un puchero

-lo lamento bebe-sonreia Deuce-preparare algo para todos, tendremos que comer para tener fuerzas y manejar a casa

-esto no me gusta amor, me da miedo

El la abrazo

-nadie va a lastimarte hermosa, de eso puedes estar segura

-que habra sucedido con todos?

-no tengo idea, pero sera mejor preparar el almuerzo para ir a casa, no quiero arriesgar a nadie

Y alzando a su novia, la sento en la barra de la cocina

-quedate ahí

-necesitas ayuda?-sonrio ella coqueta

-solo con mirarte es suficiente-dijo besandola el griego dispuesto a hacer de almorzar para todos

Ninguno habia encontrado nada, ni siquiera Clawd con su olfato super desarrollado habia tenido una sola pista, nos reunimos en el restaurant del spa, habia un silencio sepulcral

-no me gusta para nada este sitio-dijo Jackson temeroso

Heath dio un bufido de molestia, se levanto y fue hacia donde el hostess recibia a la gente, todos le mirabamos intrigados

-amorrrsito?-preguntaba Abbey

-dame un minuto nena, dijo el buscando algo

Y conecto el sonido ambiental, poniendo un cd de musica lo cual hizo cambiar a Holt

-gracias men!-decia el d.j. agradecido-

-por nada!- sonreia Heath-Jackson me exaspera!

Lagoona y Ghoulia entraban al lugar

-y Gil?-pregunto Clawd preocupado

-pueeeees, el necesita estar a solas por las mañanas- sonrio su novia-a donde el rey va solo!

-iuk!-dijo Lala

Thad, Clawdeen y yo saliamos de la cocina con los alimentos que Deuce habia preparado, Abbey se levanto a ayudar.

-levantense y sirrrvanse, ya suficiente es con que ellos hayan trrraido las cosas-regaño la rusa

-ay nena, el favorsito completo-sonreia su novio

-te harrre el favorrr de no golpearrrte , quierrres mas?-

-no,no no!asi esta bien-se levantaba su novio veloz

-Y Gil?-preguntaba Deuce

-en el baño descargando-contestaba bromista Holt

-no debi preguntar-respondio el griego con cara de :s

Nos sentamos a comer aun temerosos de la quietud del lugar

-y si los asesinaron a todos?-dijo Heath de repente

-ay no!-gemia Lala asustada escondiendose en los brazos de su novio

-genial amigo! Gracias por asustar a mi chiquita-le regaño Clawd

-es una posibilidad!

-apaga el canal de Panico de vez en cuando, primo!-

-a donde crees que hayan ido todos?-pregunto Thad

-no lo se-respondio su lider-pero no pienso averiguarlo con las chicas aqui, no voy a arriesgarlas, lo mejor sera irnos y notificar a las autoridades

-los guardabosques!-se acordo Holt- deberiamos hablar con ellos

-debemos volver por los autos, les avisaremos de esto y nos vamos a casa-resolvio el griego

Asi,almorzamos lo mas rapido posible, y levantabamos todo cuando Clawd pregunto

-Lagoona, cuanto se tarda Gil en el baño?

-yo que se! Solo se que cuando vamos a competencias, el baja 5 minutos despues a buscarnos

-como que ya se tardo, no?-preguntaba Lala mirando su reloj de kitty vampira

-si, eso creo- decia Lagoona mirando su celular

-busquenlo entonces- sugeria Deuce tomando a su novia de la mano-Thad y yo iremos por los autos, Clawd, te encargo al resto

-vale

Los 3 salieron rumbo al lugar en donde los chicos acampaban mientras nosotros buscabamos a Gil

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, Maddie estaba en su oficina, cuando su secretaria entro, llevando un hermosisimo y mega costoso arreglo de rosas, la dama se sorprendio al verlo, pero de seguro era de Talbot, asi que sin animos tomo la tarjeta, en donde se leia:

"Tienes mi admiracion por haber criado a un buen hombre, mas tu belleza, es lo que alimenta mas, el deseo de conocerte a fondo, aceptarias salir a cenar conmigo?"

No tenia firma, ella miraba la tarjeta preguntandose a si misma

-quien lo habra mandado?-

-yo no -contesto una voz que estaba en la puerta

Maddie volteo

Poseidon estaba sumamente serio mirando el regalo

-ya se que no fuiste tu-contesto ella volviendo a poner la tarjeta entre las rosas-es un detalle demasiado hermoso para venir de ti

El hombre camino mirandola receloso

-a que veniste?-le pregunto de malas la dama

-solo vine a agradecerte lo de la camiseta, fue un buen detalle

Maddie volteo

-por nada

El asintio y salio de la oficina sin decir una sola palabra mas, si no fue Poseidon, quien pudo entonces haber sido?

Deuce y Cleo,habian llegado con Thad hasta donde estaban los autos, de los guardabosques, ni una sola señal, eso no era nada alentador, recogieron todo, lo metieron a los vehiculos y regresaron,viendo a una Lagoona llorando histerica y los demas rodeandola

-Gil no esta-dijo Clawd

-como?-pregunto Deuce-eso no es posible! Lo acaban de dejar arriba!

-estaba en nuestra habitacion- decia Lagoona llorosa-y ahora no esta!

-a donde pudo haber ido?-se preguntaba Cleo

-esto es igual que esa pelicula de viernes 13! -decia Heath-al rato lo encontraremos sin cabeza!

-callate!-le gritamos todos

-debemos revisar el hotel por completo, y lo mismo para todos, no se separen!-mando Deuce

Todos asentimos y volvimos a recorrer el lugar buscando a Gil gritando como locos, mas Lagoona que se le habia perdido su amor, no hayamos a nadie, estabamos en el lobby, muertos de miedo

-esto no me gusta Deuce,-dijo Holt-debemos hallar a Gil o su madre nos lo querra cobrar como si fuera ruso y guapo!

-Gil es guapo!-grito su novia ofendida

-te dire! De todos, es el mas feito!-se atrevio a decir Clawdeen

-no podemos irnos sin el, lo encontraremos

-Ghoulia!-grito Cleo de repente y todos la miramos

-no esta!

En efecto, volteamos a todos lados y no estaba entre nosotros

-Deucey! Su mamá me la encargo muchísimo, que le voy a decir?-decia nuestra capitana nerviosa

-tranquila bebe, la encontraremos

-esto esta extremadamente raro Deuce, creo que deberíamos hablarle a Poseidon y a los demás

-no quiero alarmarlos

-meeen! Gil y Ghoulia desaparecieron creo, creoooo que amerita que les llamemos- decia Holt histérico

-bien!tranquilicense primero, ellos deben estar por algún lado, de aquí a que mi padre venga, debemos permanecer juntos

Deuce saco su teléfono y extrañamente, este no tenia señal

-que raro-dijo el

Salio caminando un poco a ver si podía conectarse sin lograrlo

-ustedes tienen señal?-pregunto el

Todos sacamos nuestros teléfonos al mismo tiempo

Nadie podía conectarse ni al Facebook

-no puedo creerlo!-dijo Heath-no he visto mi Face en todo el dia! Que terrible!

-nuestrros amigos desaparrrecidos y tu pensando en el face!

-soy popular, nena!-se lamentaba el chico

-no puedo conectarme Deuce-informaba Thad-que hacemos?

El griego entro de nuevo al hotel, agarrando los teléfonos del lugar, nada, estaban sin línea

-no podemos comunicarnos

-que miedo!-decia Lala asustada

-no podemos llamar a Poseidon-dije yo nerviosa

-debemos averiguar que esta pasando, no podemos volver sin Gil o Ghoulia

-pero no sabemos que cosa esta haciendo esto-replicaba Holt-o si ellos están vivos

-lo están!- decia Lagoona llorando

-tenemos que encontrarlos

En ese momento, todas las puertas del hotel, se cerraron violentamente, incluyendo las ventanas

-que fue eso?-gritaron las chicas

-miren!-dijo Clawdeen señalando hacia afuera

Una extraña sombra pasaba volando con rapidez alrededor de todo el edificio, que estaba rodeado de ventanales de cristal, desapareciendo tan rápido como había llegado, nos quedamos realmente asombrados

-que fue eso?-dijo Cleo aterrada en brazos de su novio

-no tengo idea-le respondio el

-Deuce!-

-debemos salir de aquí, lo antes posible, busquemos a Gil!-mando- Clawd, protegeras a Lagoona y a Lala, los demás, no se separen!

Todos salimos detrás de el, teníamos que salir de ese sitio lo mas rápido posible!

Recorrimos todo el lugar nuevamente buscando una salida, estaba totalmente sellado, no podíamos abrir nada, ni una sola ventana, nada! El pánico empezó a hacer presa de Lala, Abbey y Lagoona, Clawdeen estaba en su actitud xtreme cold!ninguno de los chicos pudo abrir nada

-estamos encerrados-dijo Holt nervioso

-quiero ver a mi mamá!-decia Lala llorando

-te llevare con tu mama chiquita, no te preocupes-la consolaba Clawd

-quiero estar con mi mami! Y con mi hermanito! Quiero conocerlo Clawd! Quiero que venga mi papá!-

-le llamaríamos, Lala pero no podemos..no hay señal

La pequeña vampiro comenzó a llorar de miedo, yo me acerque a confortarla, Draculaura había pasado malas experiencias en poco tiempo, el egipcio que destruyo su hogar, el cambio que había sufrido su padre y los vampiros que habían querido exterminarlos que últimamente estaba bastante estresada

-debemos irnos!-sugeri-podemos ir a la ciudad e informar a Poseidon de lo que esta pasando

Deuce se concentraba, tratando de analizar la situación, tenia a todos nosotros bajo su responsabilidad, y eso lo tenia en cierta forma, bastante preocupado

QUE MALAS SON CON EL POBRE CONDE

QUE FEO QUE PREFIERAN A MADDIE

-_- NOSOTROS ESTAMOS 50/50 Y LES DIRE

QUE REY ESTA EN MEDIO DE ESTA APUESTA

XD

ASI QUE LA CONVENCEREMOS PARA ATRAERLA AL LADO OSCURO Y SE CONVIERTA EN UNA POSEIDONXAL

DISCULPEN POR NO HABERLO SUBIDO BIEN

:C

YA ME REGAÑO REY :S

JAJAJAA 20 MAS Y SUBO OTRO

DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	6. Chapter 6

En ese momento, un estallido nos hizo a todos agacharnos asustados

-pero que demonios!-dijo el griego

La extraña figura estaba frente a nosotros, era una masa difusa y negra que se veía realmente maligna, de la nada se dejo venir, y todos corrimos hacia el hall del spa , terriblemente asustados, no sabíamos que podía hacernos ese extraño ser, Heath se paro un momento y arrojo un poderoso haz de fuego, Deuce no pudo detenerlo ya que grito

-No lo hagas!

Demasiado tarde

La bola de fuego traspaso sin dañar al ser, y comenzó a encender las cortinas de la pared, el fuego comenzó a expanderse

-Heath!-gritamos todos asustados. No podíamos salir de ahí

Abbey activo sus poderes de hielo, mas el fuego se propagaba muy rápido, una fuente estaba en la entrada del hotel, Deuce la miro, se concentro e hizo que el agua le obedeciera, alzándose como una poderosa ola que arraso el incendio en segundos, todos le miramos asombrados

-es bueno tener al hijo de Poseidon entre nosotros-dijo Thad mirándolo

Cleo le abrazo asustada

-no vuelvas a hacer eso!-le exigió Deuce a su amigo-que no ves que estamos encerrados!? Nos calconariamos!

-perdon men-dijo mega apenado Heath

-que cosa era eso?-pregunto Lagoona aterrada

-lo que haya sido, va a regresar-contesto Clawdeen

Yo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, jamas nos habíamos enfrentado a algo asi, Deuce le dijo algo por lo bajo a Cleo, se alejo un poco y saco un estuche de sus jeans, alzo un poco sus lentes y vimos que algo se quitaba de los ojos, de seguro sus pupilentes para pelear con su poder

-debemos buscar una salida-dijo el cuando los guardo de nuevo-

-podemos romper alguna ventana-sugirio Clawd-lo que sea para poder escapar

Al momento de decir escapar, Clawd desaparecio frente a nuestros ojos

-Clawd!-gritamos todos pero el que domino mas fue el de lala que dijo:

-lobito!

El extraño ser volvia de nuevo atacándonos a todos, nos dispersamos corriendo, no debimos hacerlo, pero no tuvimos opción, el ser se apareció entre nosotros y traía algo como una guadaña muy afilada que podía habernos dañado, vi como Clawdeen, Thad, y Lagoona desaparecían,Holt me tomaba de la mano y no supe mas de mi, desapareci sin dejar huella

Cleo y Deuce trataban de buscar una forma de salir, la prioridad del griego era su novia, no podía dejar que ese ser se la llevara, no escucho mas gritos, temiendo lo peor

Su novia lloraba desconsoladamente

Deuce la abrazo

-tranquila bebe

-quiero salir de aquí!-decia asustada

-voy a llevarte a casa, te lo prometo

-no quiero ir a casa, quiero que tu estes bien!-

El limpiaba su bella carita

-todo estará bien, descuida

En eso, el extraño ser se aparecia entre ambos, Deuce avento a su novia ,para que no la dañara y el enemigo le envolvió entre un humo negro, mas algo sucedia, el chico tenia un resplandor dorado en el, el ente lo miro enfureciéndose, volteo hacia Cleo y quiso llevársela en lugar del griego, Deuce grito un "no"

Mas el resultado fue el mismo, un extraño resplandor surgia del centro de mi amiga, con una gran fuerza, el ser no podía llevárselos!rugio con fuerza, y Deuce aprovecho para poder zafarse del humo que lo envolvía tratando de tomar la mano de Cleo cuando un mega estallido se hizo presente, retumbando todo el lugar

-Cleo!-gritaba el chico asustado

Cuando las niebla se disipo, Hades, el dios del inframundo, aparecia en medio del pasillo, con la chica en brazos

Deuce le miro atonito

-Hades?-dijo extrañado

-aah ese humo siempre me ha dañado los pulmones-decia ironico-lo bueno que no fumo si no imagínate el asma bronquial que tuviera-dijo el tio del chico entregándole a su novia-solo esta desmayada

Deuce tomo la preciosa carga diciendo

-vamos hermosa, despierta

-vaya lugar-decia su tio caminando con una sonrisa-en cuanto sale una nochecita aquí?-

-es solo para mujeres-contestaba Deuce algo receloso-

-genial, asi mandare a Per unos dias

(Persefone)

-que haces aquí?-pregunto

-uno de mis muchachos se me escapo-

-muchachos?-pregunto Deuce

-si..la cosa que anda molestando aquí, es un cegador de almas del infierno…es de los mios

-esa cosa es tuya?-le reclamo su sobrino

-sipi sipi-dijo el dios rascándose la cabeza-estaba haciendo inventario, deje la puerta abierta y puff! Se me escapo, casi siempre me pasa

-mira lo que esa cosa ha hecho!-reclamo Deuce furioso

-solo esta jugando, todos están bien

-y en donde están?

-en un lugar llamado inframundo, pero no te enojes! Lo salvare, a eso vine, lo prometo, palabra de tio

-entonces hazlo!-

-tecnicamente tengo que atraparlo primero para poder hacerlo y eso es como que tantito imposible

-eres mas desesperante que Poseidon!

-y tu no heredaste la paciencia de tu padre si no lo "aaaaaaaah"-decia gritando histérico el hombre dramatizando-de Maddie

Deuce nada mas rodo los ojos con molestia,Hades era extremadamente inmaduro

El dios solo le miraba fijamente

-el cegador de almas…quiso llevarte?-le pregunto

-si…pero no pudo

-razon?

-algo dorado apareció en mi, no se, algo como un resplandor-

-eres un semidios, mitad inmortal, por eso-le explicaba de forma tan común como si le dijera qu son 4

-no entiendo!-dijo Deuce

-los dioses y semidioses son inmunes a ciertos poderes o hechizos del Olimpo y del Inframundo, es por eso que no te daño

-tampoco a Cleo

El dios le miro

-es…tu novia?-

-es mi esposa, ya lo sabias

-ah, es cierto, lo olvide…tienen hijos?

-no aun-dijo Deuce

-seguro?

-claro que estoy seguro!

-bueno, hay muchas explicaciones posibles del porque ella también tiene ese resplandor dorado. Porque es una princesa de sangre real, porque es tu esposa y eso la convierte en una semi diosa, porque es madre de tus hijos o porque esta embarazada

Deuce le miro

-como?-

-dije, es probable, mas no lo se con exactitud

-no lo creo…-dijo Deuce muy pensativo como contando-

-los semidioses suelen esconderse dentro de sus madres, tu mismo estuviste por siglos dentro de Maddie, nadie puede asegurar que tu hijo no haga lo mismo con tu mujer

El chico se quedo muy pensativo, en eso, Cleo se despertaba de su desmayo

-Deucey

-aquí estoy bebe-le decía con amor-te sientes bien?

-esa cosa…

-descuida-sonrio el abrazándola-me asustaste,pequeña!

-y tu a mi-respondio ella acurrucándose- tengo miedo Deucey

-descuida princesa…nada va a pasarte-dijo el besándola-te amo Cleo!

Hades los miraba con cierta tristeza

El jamas había podido enamorar a su mujer y solo estaban juntos por una maldición que la madre de Persefone le había impuesto por robarse a su hija, mas jamas habían podido tener descendencia

-sera mejor irnos-les mando-debo sacarte de aquí o Poseidon va a matarme

Deuce ayudaba a su esposa a levantarse cuando el ente volvia, Hades le miraba molesto

-hey tu! Ven aca!-gritaba corriendo detrás de el

-que hacemos?-preguntaba mi amiga

-seguirlo o no podremos regresar a los demás

Ambos salieron detrás de el extraño ente que parecía muy reacio a que su amo lo volviera a llevar al inframundo, Hades lanzaba poderosas descargas de fuego de un color azul, que destruían todo a su paso

-ten cuidado!-le gritaba Deuce activando sus poderes de agua y apagando el desastre que su tio iba ocasionando-

-debo capturarlo!-gritaba Hades detrás de el, subiendo en los muebles y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-esta mas loco que Poseidon!-gritaba Cleo

-son parientes mios lejanos, recuerda eso, amor

-es hermano de tu papá,Deucey!-le regañaba molesta

-pero jamas hemos convivido, cuidado!

El griego protegia a su novia cuando el ser regresaba por donde había venido,el dios del inframundo continuaba atacandolo, sin importarle a Hades que sus sobrinos estaban en la línea de fuego

-que tengas cuidado, idiota!-le gritaba Deuce

-es que no se deja!-decia el dios haciendo berrinche

El griego se levanto decidido, volvió a llamar al vital liquido que le obedecia sumiso, y en cuanto el ser venia directo hacia el, lo envolvió en un torbellino de agua, los ojos de Deuce estaban cambiando a rojizo, exactamente iguales a los de Poseidon, el extraño ser no pudo zafarse del tornado que lo envolvía, y en un santiament, se quito los lentes y lo convirtió en piedra, agua y ser, se erguían como una gran estatua

-waaaaao!-decia Hades aplaudiendo-que trucazo

El griego solo se agarraba la cabeza adolorido

-que tienes bebe?-preguntaba Cleo preocupada

-estoy bien,amor, jamas había combinado los poderes

-lo hiciste muy bien-sonreia Hades-tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti

Deuce le miro

-podrias devolver a nuestros amigos

-claro!en cuanto me vaya de aquí, todo volver a ser como antes

-que bien

-eh…podrias decirle algo a Poseidon por mi?

-si…claro-dijo Deuce

-dile que pronto ire a visitarle, que me quedare unos días en su casa

-en serio?

-y su esposa?-pregunto Cleo extrañada de que alguien dejara a su mujer, sola

-aah, Per…no va a extrañarme y puede entretenerse con cualquier otro, es bastante coqueta

-demasiado-se quejo Cleo abrazando mas a Deuce

-asi que me quedare unos días con el, avisale por favor

-lo hare-dijo el chico

Hades no era tan expresivo como su hermano mas en verdad, se sentía orgulloso de su sobrino, asi que palmeo su brazo alejándose, tomo dignamente su estatua y desaparecio

Como por arte de magia, todo cambiaba, las personas trabajaban como si nada,incluso la chica que había dejado su lunch, lo volvia a comer bastante feliz, y nosotros aparecimos en medio del hall

-amigas!-nos decía Cleo feliz-Ghoulia! Volviste

Todas nos abrazábamos emocionadas

-bien hecho Deuce!-sonreia Clawd

-tuvimos un poco de ayuda-concedio el griego saludándolos efusivamente-es bueno verlos

Hasta Gil estaba ya ahí!

-ejem-nos interrumpio una voz-disculpen..pero este es un lugar para chicas-nos regaño una señora

No habíamos caído en cuenta que los chicos estaban también ahí!

Asi que sonriendo, técnicamente fuimos invitadas a dejar el hotel.

Muchísimo mejor! Ya teníamos ganas de volver a casa!

Esa noche, Maddie regresaba ya a su hogar,salía de su oficina e iba por su auto en el estacionamiento, cuando el padre de Operetta le saludo

-te gustaron mis flores?-la interrumpio

-tu las mandaste?-pregunto asombrada

El solo sonrio

-espero no haber sido atrevido

-no, te lo agradezco pero no era necesario-sonrio la dama

-es poco a lo que te mereces

La madre de Deuse, aun a su pesar, se sonrojo un poco

-dime…me aceptarías esa cena?-pregunto el caballero

Maddie se acerco

-Erik,..creo que estas confundido…acabas de terminar una relación y..

-no es eso Maddie…en verdad…me gustaría conocerte, se que tienes una relación y

-no, Poseidon y yo no somos..

-hablo de Jack Talbot

-ah..-rectifico ella -si…si…salgo con el, pero ya no existe compromiso

-en ese caso…solo deseo hermosa compañía, una buena charla,…y un exquisito vino…

Maddie sonrio

-nada mas?

-por ahora

La dama rio mas francamente

-eres un coqueto

-que solo desea y pretende lo que todo hombre anhela…una hermosa mujer

Ella suspiro

-eres muy galante…si tan solo...

El se acerco acariciando su rostro

-solo una cena…y veamos a donde nos lleva la noche-pidio el

-solo a una cena-repitio ella-pero en fin…que mas da, te acepto esa copa de vino

Erik sonrio

-te sigo?-pregunto ella

- yo te seguire a ti, hasta el fin del mundo

Maddie sonrio, amaba los hombres galantes, el le cerro con caballerosidad la puerta y yendo a su auto, la escoltaba a la salida, todo esto, siendo visto por cierto Dios, que había ido a esperar a la dama para invitarla a salir, mas estaba en su auto viendo todo el espectáculo

Poseidon suspiro resignado

Maddie jamas iba a ser para el

Lo mejor era cerrar ese capitulo y seguir adelante

Se prometio a si mismo, ya no buscarla,

No hablarle

Y dejar de pensar en ella

Era lo mejor

Arranco su auto y salio del estacionamiento rumbo a su penthouse, deseando por una sola vez, retroceder el tiempo, y haber podido decirle a Maddie ese "te amo" que su egoísmo no pudo soltar

Al dia siguiente, estaba sentado en su balcón, leyendo el periódico, bastante deprimido por cierto, aunque usaba la playera que Maddie le había regalado el dia anterior, oyo que abrían la puerta y el ya sabia quien era

-hey dad-le saludo su hijo llegando y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-te crei en el campo con los venados-respondio el, regresándole el saludo

-en tu mente, cuando me ves de camping, me visualizas como Blanca Nieves no es asi?-pregunto con sarcasmo Deuce

-no…como Aurora, la bella durmiente, me gusta mas…como estuvo el viaje?

-laaaarga historia-dijo Deuce dejándose caer en el asiento contiguo.-

-luego me la cuentas, ya almorzaste?

Su hijo no respondio

Poseidon suspiro

-Deuce?

-el padre de Operetta llevo el almuerzo temprano-dijo simplemente el griego

Golpe bajo

-durmio ahí?-pregunto Poseidon sin dejar de leer el periódico

-no te se decir…yo llegue tarde a casa anoche

Su padre no respondio

-ahora es Erik?-le cuestiono su hijo mirándole

Poseidon pasaba la hoja como si nada

-cuantos mas habrá antes de…

-Deuce, tu madre y yo jamas estaremos juntos-le interrumpio el

-porque no?-

-porque no es posible

-Maddie te ama

El bajo el periódico

-jamas asegures algo que no sabes

-ella me lo dijo!-

-tu madre tiene sus lapsus imbecilus, no te lo queria decir, pero es una enfermedad que siempre tuvo, acéptalo

-papá!deja tus bromas

-hijo…lo único que se…es que Maddie y yo tenemos caminos diferentes, no podemos estar juntos nunca

-porque no quieres!-

-porque no puedo!-

-si puedes!-

-Ya basta!-grito Poseidon molesto

Deuce solo lo miro

El dios suspiro abrazando a su niño

-escuchame bien-le dijo al oído-el que Maddie y yo no estemos juntos, no significa…que no te ame con todo mi corazón…eres mi niño Deuce, te adoro, porque eres parte de ella…pero en ocasiones no se puede borrar el pasado y mas cuando la persona que amas,…cerro ya esa posibilidad…debo aceptar que ella debe vivir su vida y yo la mia, pero nada de eso y quiero que eso lo sepas muy bien, te incluye….porque eres lo mas hermoso que tengo en la vida..y siempre me tendras para cuidarte

El griego suspiro asintiendo, su padre le beso una vez mas, amaba demasiado a ese chico

-y esa camiseta?-sonrio Deuce reconociéndola

-lo hizo el verdadero amor de mi vida…tu

Nuestro amigo la miro

-que manos tan pequeñas tenia!

Poseidon tomo la mano de su hijo mirandola

-yo aun las veo pequeñas…

-oye…tampoco que me creas mala fama!

-tu fama te precede hijo-le golpeo cariñosamente en el hombro-este a sido el mejor regalo que me han dado, y mas porque lo hiciste tu

-me alegra que Maddie te lo diera

-a mi también-dijo el sincero

En eso, Alucard entraba al penthouse

-en donde están?-preguntaba

-aca afuera-respondia el dios

El vampiro sonriendo salio

-hola a ambos! No están viendo el juego?

-es cierto-dijo Deuce-patriots vs new england

-exacto, invítame a verlo-le dijo Al a su amigo-y pago el almuerzo

-esa voz me agrada-contesto el dios levantandose- vamos adentro

-ya te dio llave de aquí?-pregunto Deuce con burla

-como debe ser!-dijo Alucard sonriendo –a nadie mas, no es asi cariño?

-you are the man, baby-le seguía el juego Poseidon

-ya no me juntare con ustedes-sonreia el griego entrando

-entonces no habrá almuerzo para ti! ni me pidas niño prejuicioso-solto con sarcasmo su padre mientras Deuce entraba a su habitación riendo

-le dijiste de Erik?-pregunto Alucard

-el se entero ya

-Poseidon, deberías y..-

-no Al…se acabo…

-pero

-si eres mi amigo…no insistas…

El vampiro comprendio, que en verdad Poseidon se sentía algo decepcionado

-vale..anda

-ademas..te tengo a ti

-solo por ratitos-le aclaro el vampiro

-mientras que Ine cubra lo sexual, lo demás es mio

-trato hecho sonrio su amigo

Y ambos entraron al penthouse,aunque interiormente,Alucard se prometia ayudar a su amigo, a tener a la mujer que amaba

Gracias por habernos acompañado! Los veo muy pronto

Un beso

Su amiga

Frankie Stein

Hola a todos, decidi subir el fic ya completo por una disculpa por lo que Dylan hizo en la tarde de haber borrado accidentalmente el capitulo

Mil perdones

Este fic fue bastante corto, pero lleno de acción, eso me gusta, que ustedes se diviertan y que comenten ya que sus cometarios como dijo una chica muy acertadamente, son como los aplausos del publico

Contesto algunos comentarios:

Fernanda,si me estas presionando con la relación de Maddie y Poseidon, solo te pido paciencia y que veas la manera en que se desarrolla esa historia, es mi visión y yo se cuando, como y a que horas los juntare, gracias

Khad, muchas gracias por leerme pero el fic que me pides, lamentablemente no lo podre hacer, porque? Muy sencillo, Lisi Harrison ya planteo esa historia y yo no adaptare la mia de ninguna manera para suplantar la de sus personajes, es una falta de respeto a la escritora original, además, en los websodes ya se sabe como ellos se conocieron y son novios etc, y siendo honesta contigo y me disculpo de antemano, pero NO ME GUSTA la pareja de Clawd y Lala, no se, jamas me han gustado, los tomo en cuenta por respeto y cariño de los fans hacia ellos, pero no me llena ni me inspiran a hacerles capítulos especiales, lo lamento en verdad.

CleoGorgon: tu has acertado 100% a la visión que yo quiero presentar del amor de Maddie y Poseidon, el realmente no se perdona aun, lo que le hizo, ella si, porque una mujer enamorada siempre termina concediendo el perdón al chico, mas no el dios del mar que aun no puede concebir que Maddie lo ame, porque no se considera digno de ese amor, es por eso que se atormenta viendo como otros le expresan su admiración y aunque el desea hacerlo, su propia conciencia no lo acepta y mas al saber que de esa violación, nacio un hijo que es su mas grande amor de ambos, es muy complicado de entender creo que has sido una de las únicas que lo han notado y has leído entre líneas, bravo! Eres muy buena analizando, mis felicitaciones para ti y un gran abrazo

A todos los demás, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio en verdad, y ya lo dije arriba, son como aplausos

Y con respecto a lo de a quien besara primero, se los juro, estoy escribiendo de hecho la 3 historia y tentada estuve de que le robara un beso al vampiro pero me contuve jejejeje aun no me llevan al lado oscuro

Los espero en mi tercera entrega en donde Operetta nos servirá de guía en el nuevo fic:

"La Revelacion"

Y paciencia, pronto obtendrán lo que tanto desean

Un beso

Mil gracias

Rey KON

p.d. no olviden de comentar

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


End file.
